"The Biggest Joke and Prank" transcript
Scene 1: The PS 118 School lunchroom Phoebe: "What could be keeping Harold?" Arnold: "Here he comes right now." Harold: "Hey, you guys." Arnold: "Hey, Harold, you mind scooting right down at the end?" Harold: "Sure, Arnold, you saving that for somebody?" Arnold: "Sorry, Harold, that's on a need to know basis." Gerald: (off screen) "Wild Crow to Black Sparrow, come in Black Sparrow." Arnold: "Black Sparrow here, over." Gerald: "The cockroach has entered the motel." Arnold: "Roger that, Black Sparrow to magpie, did you copy that?" Helga: "Affirmative, Black Sparrow, operation sticky face is go, I repeat, operation sticky face is go." Arnold: "Bingo." Arnold sees Curly standing by...... Arnold: "Hey, Curly, how's it going?" Curly: "Uh, just fine, I guess." Arnold: "That's a good looking Salisbury steak you have here, would you care to join all of us?" Curly: "So, you're not still disturbed about this morning?" Arnold: "So you told Principal Wartz I covered the entire mud puddle with a bunch of grass and leaves and placed a banana cream pie right in the middle of it, big deal, I just say let bygones be bygones." Curly: "Well, in that case, I'd like to join you guys, eating alone is very overrated." Arnold: "Perfect." Curly takes his seat at the school cafeteria lunch table. Arnold: "Scoot over for just 1 bit, Curly." Curly begins scooting over. Arnold: "Whoops, wrong way." Curly scoots over again. Arnold: "There, perfectly good, are you more comfortable, Curly?" Curly: "I'm good, wow, this is real nice of you guys, considering all of the junk I-" Arnold: "Oh my gosh, Harold, they're giving away a free good cherry cobbler!" Harold: "Free good cherry cobbler?!? alright!" Harold gets up from his bench seat, but Curly trips over on a skateboard, then a kick-ball bounces off, which causes a bucket of leftover oatmeal to get all over himself. Curly: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PS 118 Students Laughing Wildly Helga: "Yes, yes, perfect." Curly: "Oh man, leftover oatmeal, I'll get you for this, Arnold Shortman, mark my words!" Outside on the PS 118 School Courtyard Gerald: "That was the coolest joke and prank ever, man." Helga: "Yeah right, Arnold, you're the best at everything else." Arnold: "It really was pure genius, wasn't it?" Torvald: "Are you Arnold Shortman?" Arnold: "Why, yes, of course I am." Edmund: "You're coming with both of us." Later at Wolfgang's base....... Wolfgang: "So, this is the young 5th grade boy who humiliated Kenny here in the school lunchroom." Curly: "That's Curly, Wolfgang sir." Wolfgang: "I suppose you think this was hilarious." Arnold: "That's exactly what I'm hearing." Torvald: "What are you gonna do with him? turn him over to Principal Wartz and give him 17 minutes of detention for the rest of his entire life?" Wolfgang: "Well, extend my congratulations." Arnold: "But, Wolfgang, I-" Wolfgang: "Maybe I never made myself understandable, I'm through with you, but you intrigue me, it takes quite a prank master to pull off a real big prank as brave as yours." Principal Wartz: (off screen) "Arnold?" Arnold: In Shock "Principal Wartz!" Sid: "Uh oh, it looks like Arnold's in real big trouble." Principal Wartz: "You're coming with me, young man." Arnold and Principal Wartz go inside the PS 118 school building....... Gerald: "Oh man, playin' jokes and pranks on other people can be 29 minutes of detention." Meanwhile in Principal Wartz's office.......... Arnold: "Alright, so I played that joke and prank on him, what's the deal anyway?" Principal Wartz: "Arnold Shortman, I don't need to remind you that playing jokes and pranks on other school students is a direct violation of school policy." Arnold: "Who? Curly? he didn't mind too much, I do it to him all the time." Brief pause Arnold: "What? you'd probably play jokes and pranks on somebody just to get back at them." Principal Wartz: "That does it, I've got no other choice but to punish you and give you 29 minutes of detention for the rest of your entire life!" Mr. Simmons: "Principal Wartz, let me handle this." Mr. Simmons: "Arnold, the point isn't to punish you or give you 29 minutes of detention, we just want you to be more careful in the future." Category:Transcripts